Bakugan: Power of the Hearts
Bakugan: Power of the Hearts is an RP series created by Bendo14. Plot Years have passed since a war between two alien races: the intelligent Zindigans and the skilled Xians. Peace has settled between the two planets, but nothing good lasts for long. The cause of the war, a power-hungry Mechanical Bakugan named Mercuritron, was sealed away with the power of two ancient crystals. Now, he has found a way to communicate with others nearby. He convinces Hexticon to free him again, assemble their team, and help him take revenge on the brawler who sealed him away: Bendo. Bendo summons 5 brawlers who helped him defeat Mercuritron before. They must defeat Mercuritron, and the 4 evil Bakugan and Brawlers he has summoned to help him in his quest to destroy Zindiga and Xia. Characters Protagonists Bendo: A skilled Pyrus brawler, Bendo is the leader of the team. Bendo was once a scientist, but he became bored with his job, and began to take part in tournaments going on around Zindiga and Xia. He met up with a Pyrus Phosphos from Gundalia, and they became partners. He uses Pyrus Dextran Phosphos as his Guardian Bakugan. Slax: A former rival of Bendo's, Slax was once a Haos brawler, until his Guardian Bakugan, Slashix Crawlobra, was imprisoned. Those who had imprisoned him mutated his DNA, transforming Crawlobra into a completely new Bakugan called Raze Ripper. Slax is now the second in command of the team, and uses Darkus Raze Ripper as his Guardian Bakugan. Farinx: Once an enemy of Bendo, Farinx had a change of heart, and became the team's Aquos brawler. His former Guardian Bakugan, Aquos Narbola, was killed by Mercuritron in the first war. He now uses Aquos Vectorian as his Guardian Bakugan. Glin: A female Subterra brawler, Glin is skilled in hand-to-hand combat and Bakugan brawls. She met Bendo in the tournaments, and became good friends with him. She uses Subterra Brutius as her Guardian Bakugan. Zarin: A powerful Ventus brawler, Zarin was also one of Bendo's former enemies. He was hesitant at first to join the team, but he accepted. He uses Ventus Eaglator as his Guardian Bakugan. Saber: Saber is a Haos brawler, and also a fellow scientist with Bendo. He likes to drag battles out, before declaring victory against his opponents. He uses Haos Halogon as his Guardian Bakugan. Antagonists Hexticon: Hexticon is pure evil, and a very powerful Darkus brawler. He is Bendo's arch-rival from the last war, and holds a bitter grudge against him. His former Guardian Bakugan was Darkus Sphinxus, until Mercuritron killed Sphinxus as a show of strength. Hexticon now uses Darkus Mercuritron as his Guardian Bakugan. Surge: Surge is an Aquos brawler with a nasty attitude. He likes to torture his enemies, and use painful memories to drive them insane. He uses a revived Aquos Narbola as his Guardian Bakugan, and is a bitter rival of Farinx's. Hunter: Hunter is a calm, but evil Ventus brawler. He is very mysterious, and is Hexticon's "right-hand man". He was once Slax's student, but turned against him, and stole Crawlobra to do horrible tests on him, thus turning him into Raze Ripper. He uses Ventus Ventinoid as his Guardian Bakugan. Elitus: Elitus is a patient Haos brawler, who possesses telepathic powers, and uses them to predict her enemies' moves. She dislikes cheating, and claims that she doesn't cheat, even though she uses her telepathic powers every brawl she is in. She uses a cloned Haos Slashix Crawlobra as her Guardian Bakugan. (the Pyrus and Subterra brawlers were killed in the last war) Episodes *Episode 1